


Christmas Hopes and Joys

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight and Charley go back in time and have two Christmases</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Hopes and Joys - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I used a number of Dickens articles, but there were two special articles that were also a big help:
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-503572/William-Winstanley-The-man-saved-Christmas-Cromwells-misery.html
> 
> http://www.thegarret.org.uk/collectionsurgical.htm
> 
> One problem with writing historical pieces is that one gets so completely hung up on the research! The things one reads are so fascinating, one just can't stop! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and btw, it goes without saying, I used a lot of dramatic licence! But the stuff is based on as much info as I could find. Fasting policies are based on various generic ones I've known about.

CHRISTMAS HOPES AND JOYS-PART ONE

Eight/Charley

The Doctor takes Charley on a trip for Christmas...They take a wrong turning...

It was Christmas and the Doctor was extremely excited as he danced round the console. So much so, that when Charley came into the console room with a cup of tea for him, his grinning thank you was delivered in song.

"Thank you very much!" He playfully tapped her nose. "Thank you very much! That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me! I may sound double-dutch..."

Charley laughingly interrupted him. "Doctor, what ARE you doing??"

"That's from 'Scrooge'. A charming 1970 musical film and an excellent adaptation of 'A Christmas Carol'. Charley, you MUST see that film!" He paused and grinned at her. "Or, better yet, how would you like to take a trip to London 1860 and have a real Dickens Christmas?"

Charley considered. "Well...it would be MOST interesting. Yes, of course, I'd love to!" She smiled at him. "When do we leave? Now?" She asked hopefully.

The Doctor looked at her, in an amused sort of way. "I think not."

Charley put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "And why not? You're usually half way to a place before you even ask me if I want to go."

"And YOU'RE not usually wearing a dressing gown and pyjamas!" He laughed.

"Oh." Charley blushed. "Oh dear. Sorry." She took off for the wardrobe room to change.

"No problem!" The Doctor smiled, at her retreating form.

********

The Doctor and Charley stepped out of the TARDIS - safely parked in the Doctor's favourite hiding place, Hampstead Heath - and a short while later, turned into a surprisingly quiet London street. It didn't look anything like they'd expected. There was no indication of any Christmas activity whatsoever. Other things were also immediately apparent. The clothing people wore was most definitely wrong for Dickens' time, as were the buildings. Not to mention, the fact that everyone who saw the pair stared at them with the most worried looks on their faces. Something was wrong.

"Doctor," Charley enquired. "where are we? This can't be London 1860. There should Christmas celebrations all over the place. There's nothing here. Are we in the right month? Are we on the right planet even? Are we..."

"Charley, please. Just give me a minute, all right." The Doctor said gently. He was lost in thought. "Either we've landed in the wrong month or there's some sort of pageant going on or we ARE on the wrong planet or - and I HOPE it's not THAT, we've landed in the wrong century..."

"Doctor, what do you mean by you 'HOPE it's not THAT'?" Charley was getting very worried.

"I hope we haven't landed in Cromwell's time." The Doctor noticed some men leaving a house carrying what looked like a platter of food. Nearby, he noticed several people in the stocks. "Charley, we should get back to the TARDIS - NOW! There'll be no Christmas here. We are indeed in Cromwell's time - mid 1600s. Come on!" He grabbed Charley's hand to get her back to the TARDIS as soon as possible. She broke away.

"What do you mean by 'Cromwell's time'?"

"Charley, Charley, Charley, Charley! Don't you know your history? Christmas was banned during Oliver Cromwell's time,. Remember? Holiday food was seized." He pointed. "People were put into the stocks for celebrating Christmas. Definitely NOT the best place for Christmas." He reclaimed Charley's hand.

"You mean, there was nothing? No parties, no Christmas trees, no presents? Nothing?"

"That's right. Not a pleasant period in England's history. And it lasted for eighteen years!"

"That's terrible! No Christmas for EIGHTEEN YEARS??" Charley was aghast! "Doctor, I'M eighteen! To have had no Christmas for my entire LIFE! To never have known what Christmas even was? That's unthinkable!" Charley was nearly in tears at such an appalling thought. The Doctor started to sympathise. He never got the chance. At that moment, he and Charley were seized from behind by a number of guards and taken away...

********

Charley didn't understand a word the guards were saying. They were speaking English, but their accents were so thick and the terminology was very unfamiliar. The TARDIS's translator must be on the blink. She looked to the Doctor as they were manhandled into a room at the back of a house. They were both shoved roughly into the room. Charley stumbled to the floor.

"This is INTOLERABLE! How DARE you treat a lady so shabbily!" The Doctor shouted angrily, as he helped Charley up.

"SILENCE!" One of the guards bellowed. "You will remain here and await the Sheriff!" With that he closed the door and left. The other guards waited just outside the door.

"Doctor, what's going on? Why have we been put here? What were they saying? Doctor, why couldn't I understand them?"

The Doctor shushed her, then helped her to a wooden bench beneath a high window. "Charley, I'm truly sorry. It seems we've been arrested for 'planning to take part in illegal Christmas festivities'. The guards overheard us discussing Christmas and, due to our clothes and unusual manner of speech, they arrived at the conclusion that we were preparing to take part in a Christmas pageant! We were put in here so the Sheriff could keep an eye on us and thus prevent us from committing a crime and landing in the stocks! Very considerate of him, isn't it?" He said sarcastically. He shook his head. "It would almost be funny, if it weren't very serious indeed. Charley, I am very sorry. If I don't think of something, we won't be having much of a Christmas at all." The Doctor looked seriously distressed. He looked at her. "Oh, and the TARDIS's translator is working just fine. She just has a little trouble getting through if someone is seriously upset. You'll understand people just fine the more you relax." He gave her a slight smile.

Charley was silent for a few moments, before saying, "Oh, yes. I can understand that. But, Doctor, you'll think of something to get us out of here. I'm sure of it. You always do. Surely, the Sheriff will understand. You can think of some way to explain things to him. You're very good at that sort of thing." Charley smiled at him hopefully.

"That would probably depend on how long it will take for the Sheriff to get to us and if he's at all sympathetic." He smiled at her. "Charley, don't worry. I promised you a real Dickens Christmas and that's what you shall have! After all, even in this time, some people did manage to do SOMETHING."

The door was opened at that moment and a guard walked in, carrying a tray. On the tray were a plate of bread and cheese and two goblets of ale. "By order of the Sheriff." barked the guard, who placed the tray on the floor, then withdrew without another word.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, it looks as though it will be awhile. Might as well enjoy the hospitality, such as it is." He passed Charley one of the goblets and held the plate out to her...

********

It was several hours later and the Doctor and Charley still had not seen the Sheriff. They'd been given additional bread, cheese and ale a few hours after their first meal. But none of the guards would speak to them. The meals were brought in, placed on the floor and the guard would leave without a word.

It was dark out and the stars were shining in the clear sky, but Charley hardly noticed. All she could think of was the fact that she would have no Christmas this year. The Doctor could time-shift things - if they ever got back to the TARDIS, but right now, she was very depressed. The Doctor noticed she was on the verge of tears. He crouched down in front of her...

"Charley, don't worry. It'll be all right. We'll manage something." He helped her up and pointed up at the stars through the window. "Beautiful, aren't they?" She had to nod in agreement. Then the Doctor linked his fingers together in the steeple formation from the classic children's finger play. With his two forefingers pointing up in front of the window, he smiled at Charley. "Charley, look!" His steepled forefingers were positioned just below a particularly bright star. Still smiling at Charley, he murmured, "Joyeux Noel, Charley!" Charley understood immediately what he meant with his fingers, the star and the greeting in French. She smiled, "Joyeux Noel, Doctor!".

Alas, one of the guards overheard them and, not understanding French, became suspicious. He demanded to know what they were on about. The Doctor replied, "Nothing inappropriate, my good man. My companion and I were just talking about our cats - Joy and Noel. We left them with our good friend, Tara, when we left on our little trip. We were just wondering how they were." He grinned at the guard. The guard shook his head at his fellow guard and resumed his post.

The Doctor leaned over to Charley. "We should probably try to get some sleep." Charley, much more at ease due to the Doctor's secret Christmas greeting - and knowing he would indeed find a way to make everything all right, nodded. They laid down on the long bench, head to head...

********

They were very grungy. The Doctor and Charley had been left in the same room for several days. The sheriff had not come anywhere near them. The guards now only brought bread, cheese and ale for them about once a day. They had pretty much been ignored. The meals were of decent enough quality, but, after a few days, not much in quantity. The latest "meal" consisted of one wedge of bread and one moderately-sized piece of cheese. The goblets were about half full. Any time either of them tried to enquire about anything, the guard would bellow at them to be silent and then leave. At one point, when the Doctor tried to get answers, the guard shut him up by pointing his gun at Charley! The Doctor shut up.

He looked at their latest meal. "Charley, you have it." She started to protest. He held up a hand. "I can go longer than you without food. Please, you have it."

Charley refused. "No, Doctor. You need nourishment, if you're going to think of a way to get us out of here! We share!" She said emphatically. The Doctor sighed and gave in. But he insisted she have the larger share. Charley sighed and relented. They tucked in.

********

The Sheriff's cook/housekeeper had gone to the market. They seemed to need more food than usual. She'd heard it was due to a couple of prisoners the sheriff had locked up in the house. She chatted amiably to the shopkeeper. She was also overhead by three or four men, who found her conversation very interesting. The men listened intently to everything the cook said. After she left, they slipped away to their employer...

********

It was night, but the Doctor and Charley couldn't sleep. They weren't even talking that much. They were too tired and Charley had just about given up. Even the Doctor was beginning to doubt they would ever get out. He had the TARDIS recall device in his pocket, but they'd realised early on that their guards seemed to have particularly acute hearing - and that they had no qualms whatsoever about threatening either the Doctor or Charley to influence them. So, the Doctor had reluctantly decided not to try the device. He clung to a remaining shred of optimism. He held Charley's hand, gave it a squeeze and gave her a smile. She gave him a tired and weak smile back.

A moment later, there was an almighty racket and a good half dozen black-robed figures burst into the cell. The figures grabbed the Doctor and Charley and, without ceremony, bundled them into huge black bags, tossed them over shoulders and, without a word, left the room...

********

Some time later, and after what was obviously a very bumpy coach ride, the Doctor and Charley were extricated from the bags and found themselves sitting on the floor in a rather nice house. They looked up into two very kind faces.

"My sincerest apologies at your rough rescue, but we needed to avoid anything suspicious looking. There are spies everywhere." The gentleman executed an elaborate bow and smiled. "Your servant, Madam. Your servant, Sir. William Winstanley." He smiled at the woman next to him. "And this my wife, Anne." Anne smiled warmly at the Doctor and Charley. William was about to enquire as to the identities of his two new guests, when the man jumped up and grasped his hand firmly and shook it quite enthusiastically.

The Doctor grinned. "I am extremely pleased to meet you, Sir! I had heard tales of people helping victims of Cromwell's ban. Someone who was helping to keep Christmas alive. I take it you and your charming wife are two of the people in question. Am I correct?" Winstanley looked dazed at the Doctor's recognition and Charley looked pretty amazed herself. It was quite obvious to her that the Doctor was well aware of who William Winstanley and his wife were and also why he was hiding the fact, at least for the moment. Winstanley nodded. He still looked a bit dazed, for which the Doctor apologised.

"I'm terribly sorry! Do forgive me. I'm Doctor James Bowman and this is my ward, Charlotte Pollard - Charley to her friends. We are extremely grateful to you, Mr Winstanley, for rescuing us. How did you learn of us?"

Winstanley had recovered sufficiently to reply, "A few friends of mine," he nodded over at the Doctor's and Charley's rescuers, "overheard the sheriff's cook at the market talking of prisoners being held at the sheriff's house. Prisoners who wore strange clothes and spoke strangely. I immediately realised the 'prisoners' were most likely innocent victims of Cromwell's ban and organised your rescue. No one should be denied a proper Christmas. It is my goal to help as many people as possible to have a proper Christmas." He looked at his guests. "May I ask where you're from? You indeed are not local, are you?"

The Doctor smiled at Charley before answering. She smiled back. The Doctor then replied. "We're from a tiny island north of Ireland. It's called, 'Gallifrey'. Lovely place."

"Ah. No, we've not heard of it." William smiled. "Now, I believe we should allow you both to freshen up and then we shall see about getting you some proper food and wine and a proper, if belated, Christmas."

The Doctor and Charley both expressed their heartfelt gratitude and were then taken off to separate rooms, where they were given robes to put on - whilst their clothes were being cleaned, and an opportunity to bathe and rest...

********

A couple of hours later, the Doctor knocked on Charley's door. Charley was already awake and quickly let him in. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Just wanted to make sure you'll be comfortable during dinner. I wanted to see if there were any etiquette questions you might have?" He smiled at her.

Charley cocked her head. "Doctor, I can't imagine things are all THAT different. I'm sure I can manage. Were you thinking of anything in particular?"

"Not really, no. Just checking."

"All right, but I think I can manage." She grinned. "Just don't damage my shins too much - if I should make any blunders! All right?"

The Doctor looked aghast! "Charley, as if I would!" He chuckled. "Seriously though, it was amazing luck, wasn't it? For us to have been rescued by William Winstanley himself, that is!"

"So he was pretty important, then?"

"He was only known as 'The man who saved Christmas'!"

"Gracious!". She looked rather down for a moment. "It's a shame I can't mention it."

"You can hint at it as I did. Just be very careful. All right?"

"All right." Just then, there was a knock on Charley's door. Servants were there with the Doctor's and Charley's freshly-cleaned clothes. The servants had done a magnificent job and the Doctor and Charley told them - and later Winstanley. so and expressed their gratitude. The servants said their thanks and, minutes later, the Doctor and Charley were having their first decent meal in days - and the best company in days, as well. And Charley did just fine - just as the Doctor knew she would.

********

The conversation at dinner, for the most part, centred round Oliver Cromwell and his ban on Christmas as was expected. Even the Doctor learned a few new things about the period. Lighter topics involved Anne Winstanley asking Charley about her and the Doctor's clothes. She was absolutely fascinated by what people wore on the island of Gallifrey. And Charley herself livened things up a bit when she and their hosts got into a discussion on the merits of presents on Christmas day or presents on New Year's Day. She was quite amazed to learn that the Winstanleys preferred the giving of gifts to be on New Year's Day.

"You really wait till New Year's Day to give presents?" Charley gave a small laugh." I don't believe I could wait THAT long! I find it hard enough waiting till Christmas!" She smiled. "Although, there is always 'Save Four' to look forward to."

Both Winstanleys and the Doctor looked curiously at Charley. William asked, "What is 'Save Four', if I might ask?"

Charley smiled. "It was a custom in our family where we saved out four presents each. One present to be opened on Christmas night, one on Boxing Day, one on New Year's Day and one on the Twelfth Night. I've heard other people did that as well and some have different days, but those are the days we always did it." She looked rather wistful. "I rather miss doing that now."

The Doctor looked at her. "Charley, you should have said! I'd be more than happy to revive 'Save Four'. Sounds delightful!" He smiled at her.

"I'd love that! Thank you, Doctor! I don't why I never mentioned it before, but I'd love to revive the custom. It was wonderful!"

Winstanley looked rather amused by the Doctor's and Charley's exchange. "It seems like a very good custom. It might be a good idea to introduce it here at Berries."

"I guarantee children will love it!" Charley looked quite pleased.

"I'm sure they will." Winstanley smiled. "And I'm sure we could keep the noise down to avoid being discovered by any spies."

Everyone sobered up at the reminder that Christmas celebrations were still clandestine affairs. The Doctor and the Winstanleys then discussed the more serious aspects of the situation.

********

"And they even object to the name, 'Christmas' - 'Christ's Mass'." Winstanley was saying, "it is thought to be too Catholic and, therefore, too offensive to Protestants." He shook his head. "They think the day should be renamed, "Christ Tide"."

"Extraordinary". replied the Doctor. "And as I understand it, it is also business as usual for shopkeepers and such."

"Correct. And everyone is expected to work on an empty stomach. Fasting is considered the appropriate way to honour the Day."

Charley was shocked at that bit of information. "Even the children??" She asked, in horror.

Anne gave a small smile. "Not the very young ones. Cromwell isn't THAT insistent. But, oh, from about eight or ten years of age, yes."

Charley squeaked in disbelief. The Doctor was silent. He was quite disturbed at the details he was hearing.

William continued. "Cromwell is going all out, I must say. He objects to caroling, wassailing and any form of decoration - boughs of holly - whatever."

"Like you said in our cell, Doctor - not a pleasant time." Charley said. "I'm glad those things haven't reached our little island." The Winstanleys didn't see the slight smiles Charley and the Doctor gave each other.

"Yes, it would be most unpleasant to lose some of our favourite Christmas customs, wouldn't it, Charley?" The Doctor smiled.

Charley smiled back. "Indeed it would, Doctor! Indeed it would!"

Winstanley grinned at them both. "Well, here at Berries we still have Christmas. And now, I believe it's time for a few presents! We always have extras on hand for unexpected guests." His two guests perked up. Winstanley had just called a servant to fetch gifts for the Doctor and Charley, when a furious pounding was heard at the door.

"OPEN UP, IN THE NAME OF THE SHERIFF!"

********

It was like clockwork. Everyone fell into place without a word, apart from Winstanley directing the Doctor and Charley to follow him. Amid the furious pounding, everyone dashed out into the corridor, where a couple of servants with baskets were waiting. Then everyone followed William down several corridors to a room at the far end of the house. Winstanley went straight to one of the walls and made a series of movements against it. He moved so fast that no one - apart from the Doctor, was able to catch what he did. In seconds, the wall slid back and Winstanley led them all down a very long corridor which eventually led out into the countryside, Winstanley closing the secret door behind them, via another secret panel. It was clear that a very well-organised plan of escape was part of the Winstanley's Christmas celebrations.

The Doctor asked Winstanley where everyone would go next. "We normally go off in separate directions and later return to Berries at night, when it's safer to do so."

The Doctor considered. If he was going to ever use the recall device, now would probably be the best time. After all, the TARDIS would alter his guests' memories afterwards. "I know of a nice central location where we could all meet in perfect safety. As it happens, I have a little cabin not far from here." He said, as he pressed the recall device hidden in one of his pockets. "It's well hidden and I doubt any guards could find it. Come on!" Winstanley, agreeing gratefully, relayed the plan to the rest of their group, just as the sound of guards was heard. They had circled round Berries and had seen the last of Winstanley's group dashing away. As yet, the guards were too far away to shoot at anyone, but they wouldn't be for long.

The TARDIS materialised in front of a large thick stand of trees, completely concealed, apart from her door. The Doctor had his key out and, before his new guests had time to think about it, they all started to pile into the TARDIS - then realised, one of the Winstanley servants was missing. There was a cry and everyone turned to see a man down. It was one of the Winstanleys' footmen. He'd been shot and was alive, but lying crumpled on the ground and unconscious. More shots were heard. Without a word, the Doctor, in an extraordinary burst of speed, went to the man, hoisted him over his shoulder, then made it safely back to the TARDIS, just as the guards got too near for comfort. Shots pinged off the TARDIS's exterior. Fortunately, everyone made it inside without further incident, the Doctor, still with the injured man over his shoulder, dematerialised at once, completely baffling the guards outside!

********

Everyone was, at first, too exhausted to think about anything, and just sat down wherever they were to rest. The Doctor and Charley took advantage of the situation to see to the injured man....

*******

In the TARDIS sick bay, the Doctor and Charley had first to calm the injured man, both emotionally and physically. The Doctor had decided to give the man a drinkable anesthetic as he reckoned it would be less traumatic for him.

"What is your name, my friend?" The Doctor asked kindly, while Charley prepared the anesthetic according to the Doctor's instructions.

The man had regained consciousness, and, although moaning and writhing in pain, was able to give his name. "Clairemont, good sir. Edgar Clairemont."

"Well, Edgar, drink this," The Doctor took the glass Charley passed him and held it to Edgar's lips. "It will ease the pain while we see to your injuries. Don't worry. We will soon have you right as rain!" The Doctor smiled. Edgar dutifully drank and in minutes, the Doctor was able to attend to Edgar's wound with Charley's assistance...

********

In the console room, the Doctor's other guests were starting to come to and wondering just what sort of magical place they'd come to. The amazing Christmas decorations made "magical" an understatement! The gigantic tree alone held them spellbound for several minutes! They were marvelling at the ceiling "skylight" - which was like nothing any of them had ever seen, when the Doctor, Charley and Edgar returned to the room. The Doctor and Charley were walking slowly beside Edgar - who was walking with a stick, his leg heavily bandaged, ready to assist him, if necessary. Winstanley hurried over to ask Clairemont how he was and to thank the Doctor and Charley for their excellent care of his footman. Edgar assured his master he was fine and the Doctor told Winstanley to think nothing of it, he and Charley were pleased they could help. Charley echoed the sentiment. Then the Doctor offered his guests some refreshment and an explanation of his "cabin". He then indicated the inner door and informed them they could look round whilst he and Charley prepared the refreshments, if they so wished. That was to prove interesting...

********

The Doctor's and Charley's guests hesitantly moved towards the inner door and found themselves in a stone-walled corridor lined with doors. They'd become firmly convinced the incredible place they were in must extend clear through the entire forest! The rooms they saw were extraordinary. How did the Doctor manage all this? Gallifrey must be one incredible place to be able to breed artisans who could create a place like this. They were all chatting amongst themselves when Anne Winstanley opened a door and, lo and behold, it looked as though they'd come clear through the forest and had come out a door to the sea! They gasped at the fantastic turquoise water and white-sanded beach that lay before them. It was wonderfully warm as well, and the sun shone down as though it were high summer. Before they knew what they were about, the entire group - apart from Edgar Clairemont, who found a nice comfortable rock to sit on and rest his leg - found themselves taking a liberty they could never have imagined they would EVER take in any circumstances. In minutes, over a dozen people had dived into the water for a nice long frolic - leaving Edgar to mind the large pile of clothing on the beach!

********

The Doctor and Charley came into the console room with a couple of laden tea trolleys and found the room devoid of guests. The Doctor chuckled. After all, he HAD invited his guests to explore. He and Charley wheeled their trolleys through the inner door in search of their inquisitive guests. They'd only passed a few doors, when they heard the sound of laughter and the distinct sound of water splashing. They looked at each other, opened the beach room door and burst into hearty laughter themselves...

At the sound of their laughter, William turned and said, rather guiltily, "Oh. Ahh, Doctor. We..ah..."

The Doctor interrupted him, smiling, "There's no need to apologise, William! I'm quite pleased you're enjoying yourselves! In fact, as soon as I've fetched a few towels and such, I believe Charley and I would love to join you!"

Charley jogged the Doctor's sleeve and quietly hissed, "Doctor!"

"Charley, it's all right. You'll be fine. Besides, you know that a guest must never be made to feel awkward or uncomfortable. The food and drinks will be fine. Come on, it'll be fun!" He smiled and winked. "Adventuress!"

Charley shook her head and grinned. "Well, if I must, I must!"

"That's my Charley!" With a grin, the Doctor left to fetch towels - leaving Charley to work out how to get into the water with minimal embarrassment...

********

Charley, deciding she could probably work something out to avoid embarrassment, was chatting with Edgar when the Doctor came back into the beach room, pushing a supermarket trolley that overflowed with beach towels and things. He came over to Charley and Edgar and asked Edgar how he was, while passing Charley an enormous beach towel. Edgar said he was fine, but wished he could join everyone in the water. The Doctor surprised Edgar when he told him that the bandage on his leg was quite waterproof and that Edgar was perfectly free to join the others in a swim, if he felt able to do so. The Doctor turned to say something to Charley, when they heard a splash. Edgar had joined everyone in the water, having added his own clothes to the pile on the beach.

Charley had her own surprise when, in the midst of trying to arrange her towel to modesty's best advantage, she heard another splash. She looked up to see that the Doctor was already in the water, his clothes also added to the ever-growing pile! How had he undressed so quickly?? Shaking her head, she managed to get in the water without undue embarrassment, her own clothes on the very top of the pile. Before she knew it, she was enjoying herself immensely!

********

A good hour later, they all reluctantly got out of the water - just in time to avoid looking like prunes. The gentlemen politely averting their eyes, so the ladies could exit the water first. The ladies then returned the favour, allowing the gentlemen to exit. Once on the beach, and with everyone wrapped in giant beach towels, they had a good laugh at the courtesy. After having spent so much time in the water together, such a courtesy now seemed completely unnecessary! But old manners die hard. William and Anne Winstanley and indeed ALL of their group felt quite comfortable in this extraordinary place and the liberties they'd taken didn't seem strange or out of place at all. But they had no doubt things would revert back to normal once they were home. Little did they know!

After they'd all rested a bit and had dressed again - manners inexplicably in place as well, again - it was time for the refreshments and for the Doctor to explain his incredible "holiday cabin". The guests all wordlessly ate the delicious syllabub - made to Charley's own recipe, as they listened enraptured to the Doctor's explanation. He'd decided to go for broke and told them the lot - knowing the TARDIS would indeed alter their memories later. And so she did. She left all of the guests with the knowledge that their hospitality towards the Doctor and Charley had been charmingly repaid by them with a lovely visit - via the Doctor's blue boat, to their cabin in the forest. A cabin with an unusual blue door, its own swimming pool - in a conservatory, a magnificent Christmas tree - with what the Doctor called a 'model train' round its base, and all in an extraordinary cabin near a wood on the island of Gallifrey!

After the guests had recovered their senses, they remembered to thank the Doctor and Charley for their kindness - and Anne had asked Charley for the "receipt" for the wonderful syllabub. Charley felt most flattered! The Doctor then invited them all back to the console room, so they could continue with a "return thank you" Christmas party from the Doctor and Charley.

********

The trip back to the console room was unbelievable. Apart from the Doctor's and Charley's guests marvelling at everything they saw, it seemed that anything anyone said would remind the Doctor of something else about his beloved ship he felt compelled to tell his guests. Charley felt she would be groaning forever. When the Doctor started bragging about his TARDIS, it was nigh on to impossible to get him to stop! Especially, when he had such an entranced an audience as he did now! Charley just gave up and let him get on with it. When they finally got back to the console room, it started all over again with the Christmas tree! The Doctor enthusiastically explained about not only the model train chugging its way round the base of the tree, but also gave his guests detailed information on virtually every ornament on the tree! His guests were fascinated! Charley just desperately wanted a glass of wine! Still, she had to admit, she WAS having fun!

It seemed like hours later when they finally got on to some merriment! The singing and games were enormous fun. William and Anne - and even their servants, contributed quite a few games and songs themselves. After all, caroling was William's favourite part of Christmas. Of course, the silliest games and songs came from the Doctor! He introduced them all to his favourite game - Twister! Charley just shook her head and smiled. It soon became apparent that Twister had acquired some new fans.

********

Several hours later, after many more rounds of Twister, more singing, some dancing, playing various games and a fabulous second Christmas dinner - prepared by everyone, that included some of the worst cracker jokes ever heard, everyone was exhausted! They had all come full circle and were again flopped out wherever they happened to be in the console room. Even the Doctor and Charley were exhausted and were lying on a couple of floor cushions on the floor. The Doctor put some beautiful scenes on the overhead scanner, accompanied by some lovely Christmas music. No one wanted to get up and would have loved to have stayed there for hours. But the Winstanleys and their servants really had to get back.

It had been decided that the gift-giving would take place just before the Winstanley people left. It was lovely. Charley received some beautiful home-made perfume and the Doctor received an amazing home-made quill pen. They also received some home-made sweets, gingerbread and jam. It was hard for the Doctor and Charley to express their gratitude to Mr and Mrs Winstanley for the gifts and indeed for everything they had done for them over the last day or so.

The Winstanleys also found it hard to express their gratitude in return. They had all received more of the delicious syllabub, several bottles of the TARDIS's own label wine, beautiful laces and some of the Doctor's favourite aniseed glass sweets. As expected, Charley asked what the children usually received. Anne told her they usually got books, drums and trumpets. As it happened, the children usually at Berries were, at that moment, at grandparents' homes for a visit or back at boarding school. The Doctor and Charley were sorry to have missed them and gave William some lovely 17th century dolls and some of the rarer books of the period for the children. More thank yous were given and also for the excellent care given to Edgar for his leg. William said he was not surprised at such care as the Doctor was - well, a doctor! The Doctor modestly said they were welcome and all too soon, it was time to leave.

The Doctor brought the TARDIS into Berries entrance hall and after final thank yous, the Winstanleys left the TARDIS. The Doctor dematerlised at once and, later in the vortex, over cocoa, he and Charley discussed their adventure, before they had a good rest and before they planned their trip to 1860 London for the Dickens Christmas the Doctor had promised Charley.

********

"That's very strange, Doctor," said Charley, on hearing that people did not immediately return to their former Christmas celebrations after Cromwell's ban had ended. She shook her head in disbelief. "I would have thought they would have been so happy to be able to celebrate Christmas properly again."

"Well, no matter how badly one wants something - and misses it, it can still be hard to change a routine once it's been established. And doing something for eighteen years would make it difficult to do a hundred and eighty degree turnaround immediately." He grinned at Charley. "But I do agree, it does seem strange. So, how did you like meeting William and Anne Winstanley? I found them to be a charming couple and quite fun!"

"They were indeed, Doctor!" Charley smiled. "They were lovely and so talented! The gifts they gave us were marvellous!"

"Indeed they were! I shall make good use of the quill pen. Be an excellent incentive to get back to keeping a journal." The Doctor smiled, then became sober. "I'm so sorry the trip wasn't all so enjoyable, Charley. I'm not sure if the TARDIS simply malfunctioned or if she had a specific reason for sidetracking us. I'll have to have a talk with her." He gave her a somewhat rueful look. "Still, it turned out all right in the end, didn't it?" His smile was back.

"Yes, Doctor, it did. And though I wouldn't care to repeat the first part of the trip, I'm glad we went. And I loved your Christmas greeting in the cell! So simple, yet so elegant and meaningful! That was beautiful, Doctor! Thank you! And I thought your bit with the cats and calling the TARDIS, Tara, was brilliant!" Charley laughed. "Truly baffled the guards, didn't it?"

"Thank you! Yes, it did. We were lucky they didn't understand French." He noticed Charley's thoughtful look. "Charley, what is it?"

"Well, Doctor, I know you will time-shift things so we can go to Dickens' time and so we can have our own Christmas here in the TARDIS, but..." Charley looked quite worried. "but..."

"Yes, Charley, what is it?"

"Well, with all the bouncing around in time, how will Father Christmas be able to find us?" She looked at the Doctor. "I know he knows how to do just about anything, but we must have him so confused!"

The Doctor burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Charley! Father Christmas will manage to find us just fine. He and I are old friends. He knows all about the crazy things I get up to with time. And he has all the elves to help as well! He'll find us just fine. Don't you worry!"

"Yes, well, I suppose I AM worrying for nothing. It's like we'll be having THREE Christmases! *I'M* confused! But I love it all the same." She grinned. "So, when do we go to 1860?"

"After a bit more rest, Charley!" The Doctor laughed. "And I think we should plan the trip a bit better this time, don't you?"

"Don't you mean the TARDIS should plan it a bit better this time?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, partly her and partly us. There will be a lot to see and do. So, how about more cocoa and more of Anne's fabulous gingerbread, then we plan our trip, eh?"

"Ooh, yes! Anne's gingerbread is wonderful!" She reached for the plate of gingerbread. "Did they have Punch and Judy in Dickens' time, Doctor?"

To be continued...


	2. Christmas Hopes and Joys-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight and Charley have a thoroughly enjoyable time in 1860s London...and a surprise visitor gives them pause...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Victorian jokes came from this site: http://www.historytoday.com/blog/2011/10/victorian-jokes-best-19th-century-humour

Charley emerged from the wardrobe wearing a beautiful mauve and gold gown. She'd gone in to put her gown from before on again, after having left it in the laundry room for the TARDIS to clean and return, but had spotted the mauve and gold one and had decided she couldn't resist it. So, she'd put the new one on and was now awaiting the Doctor's approval - which he had no trouble giving.

"Charley, you look stunning! Lovely choice! Are you packed?" He asked. They had decided that since there was so much to see and do, they would stay in an hotel. Whilst Charley was dressing, the Doctor had made arrangements for them to stay at Claridges. He'd also looked out a couple of carpet bags for them.

"Yes, I'm all packed." Charley smiled and held up her carpet bag.

"Good!" The Doctor smiled and hefted his own bag. "Shall we go then?"

"YES!" Charley exclaimed impatiently, whilst putting on a beautiful burgundy mantle she'd also found in the wardrobe. The Doctor laughed and led them out the door.

********

They had stepped out into a very bustling street. All manner of things were being sold and shop windows were overflowing with holiday goodies. The Doctor and Charley started walking, just taking it all in as they went. They would make their way to Claridges, get settled in and then have a proper explore round. They made good time - until Charley spotted a toffee apple seller. She just HAD to have one! In the end, they both got one and the treats were pronounced exceptionally good! They were nearly at Claridges, when they heard, "Spare a penny, kind sir?"...

The Doctor and Charley turned to see the less affluent side of a Dickens Christmas, in the form of a very shabby young couple with three small children.

"Yes, of course." The Doctor said kindly. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a few shillings - a fair sum at the time. But he and Charley didn't leave it at that. They stayed and talked to the unfortunate family for some time. The Doctor noticed the father whittling away with a knife at a small bit of wood. The man seemed quite good and a remarkable little figure soon emerged.

"You're quite good, sir!" The Doctor remarked. "Have you ever thought of making and selling your creations at a stall?"

The man looked quite surprised. "Do you think they would sell, sir?"

"Quite possibly." The Doctor smiled. "I should think there's a good chance you could making a decent living with them."

"It sounds like a good idea, but I could never get the money to outfit a stall." The man said ruefully.

The Doctor started to reach into his pocket again, while Charley looked on, smiling. But the man looked alarmed. "Sir! I couldn't! You have already been too generous and my family will have more to eat tomorrow than we could ever have expected! I couldn't accept more from you!"

"Nonsense! You have a way to make life better for your family. You're lucky. Please, call it a Christmas present. You needn't feel embarrassed. We're glad to help."

The man looked at his wife, then at their children. His wife shyly nodded. "It's okay, dear. Please, let the kind gentleman help. I've always told you you're talented. Now you have a chance to show everyone. Please?"

The man relented. "Thank you, sir! You are most kind! And I shall see I create the best carvings this old city has ever seen!"

"That's the spirit!" The Doctor gave the man enough to set him up at his own stall and he and Charley stayed to talk for a bit longer. They'd just sat down beside the family, when Charley got up, excused herself and left. The Doctor was quite puzzled, then smiled broadly when Charley came back soon after, carefully carrying a tray laden with four large tankards of hot soup and three small ones. She carefully set the tray down and asked the Doctor to empty out her hood. He looked puzzled, then discovered she'd filled her hood with hot buttered muffins - wrapped in napkins, and oranges. She produced additional cloth napkins from her pockets. The family they'd befriended were completely surprised and grateful. The group had a lovely long talk, then, sometime later, the Doctor and Charley wished the family good luck and said their goodbyes amidst heartfelt thank yous from the family. Then the Doctor and Charley took their leave, not forgetting to return the tray and empty tankards to their rightful places. The Christmas Spirit never failed to amaze them or the people who were the recipients of people's kindness.

"Charley, that was very kind of you!" The Doctor beamed at her. "I'm very proud of you!"

"Well, I wanted to do something myself. You were so generous!" She smiled. "I really hope they do make a success of the father's woodcarving talents. He was very good! In my opinion, I think we gave them the best kind of help. Something immediately and something to help with a permanent solution. So often people don't talk to people in "reduced" circumstances. They just pay their rent for a month, buy them a cup of soup and forget about them. I think people in need need someone to treat them as the human beings they are and not just as lazy idiots who can't be bothered to find work."

"How right you are, Charley! How right you are. That man was very talented and he had a marketable skill. To have put him in a low paying job just to get him and his family off the streets would have done them only very limited short term good and - as time has frequently shown, no good at all in the long term. Far too often, people become stuck in low-paying jobs and never do achieve better lives." They continued to stroll along, just taking things in.

********

They soon found a group of carollers. After listening for a bit, the Doctor and Charley were invited to join in. They were most happy to do so and spent some time with the carollers. The group had a surprisingly large repertoire, including popular songs of the time - both secular and religious, and a few more unusual numbers that found both the Doctor and Charley "la-la-la-ing" along. It was a thoroughly enjoyable time for all and the Doctor and Charley insisted on giving their takings to the group. After a few protests, the group accepted gratefully. At one point, everyone was treated to a rare surprise when a group of Morris dancers appeared and put on quite a performance. Both the Doctor and Charley were persuaded to join them as well. After a bit of difficulty sorting out handkerchiefs and bells, the pair proceeded to do quite well. A couple of hours later, the Doctor and Charley were exhausted and ready to take it easy and just take a stroll round the shops. The Doctor's goodbye to the carollers was made more memorable when he not only shook the mens' hands, but, also, kissed the hand of every lady in the group. He didn't stop there and went about kissing the hand of many of the ladies in the crowd watching. The ladies were thoroughly charmed. The Doctor's and Charley's goodbyes were met with a number of wistful sighs from the ladies of the carolling contingent and from the ladies in the crowd as well.

********

Having had dinner in the TARDIS before they left, the Doctor and Charley decided to start their trip round the shops with just a cup of tea in one of the many restaurants. They'd asked for a quiet booth - so they could talk more freely. Still, they kept their voices low.

Charley marvelled at all the amazing clockwork things they'd already seen in the quick look they'd had so far and expressed the desire to take a closer look later on.

"They are so detailed and the things the figures can do are unbelievable!" Charley exclaimed.

"Yes, they are incredible." The Doctor smiled. "Almost puts to shame the computer creations in about a hundred and fifty years time!" He chuckled. He noticed that Charley had sobered up a bit.

"What is it, Charley?"

"I was just thinking about the family we met and about the poor houses and prisons in this time. It's terrible that so many people suffered so at any time of the year, let alone at Christmas. Though there is something about this period that, for some reason, makes their suffering seem all the more terrible."

"Yes, the Industrial Revolution certainly had its downside. It's appalling to think of children working in mines and other such inappropriate places. It's one of the reasons Charles Dickens wrote "A Christmas Carol"."

"Children?? Working in MINES??" Charley's eyes started to get moist. It was unthinkable that children should be treated so horribly.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm afraid so." The Doctor became very sober. He absolutely shared Charley's horror at such things. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then the Doctor brightened a little. "Fortunately, it didn't last and things did become better, eventually. Still, it's hard to imagine..."

"Yes, it is very hard." Charley brightened a bit herself. "But it's good things finally became better."

The Doctor smiled. "If you've finished, what say, we take a look at all of those wonderful things that so fascinated you?"

"Let's!" They paid for their tea and left. The Doctor zeroed in on the nearest toy shop with an excited Charley right behind him...

********

The shopkeeper chuckled to himself. He was well used to excited children - of ALL ages, in his shop, particularly at Christmastime. However, these two customers redefined "excited". They seemed fascinated by EVERYTHING! Especially, the young woman. She seemed particularly enamoured by the selection of thaumatropes and zeotropes. Her companion also seemed fascinated, though he spent most of his time regaling her with history lessons about nearly every toy in the shop. Even the shopkeeper found himself entranced. The man was quite knowledgeable. They were quite a curious couple. The shopkeeper watched in amazement as they both talked to the dolls and various animal figures and delighted over the many clockwork toys. In the end, they bought a doll or two, several clockwork items and both a zeotrope and a thaumatrope. The young woman worked her thaumatrope all the way out of the shop and barely noticed anything else. It had been quite an experience for all three of them.

Once out in the street again, the Doctor and Charley talked about their toyshop visit. "Of course, I know what zeotropes and thaumatropes are, Doctor!" Charley was saying, "It's just amazing to see the sort my parents may have played with when they were children!"

"Yes, I know." The Doctor smiled. "I once discovered an antique perigosto stick. Must have been used thousands of years before I was born. My father said it was a sort used when he was just a very small time tot. I must have played with it for days on end at times." The Doctor chuckled, remembering.

"Incredible. Do you still have it, Doctor?" Charley asked.

"Possibly. I'm not sure. I'll have to take a look some day. I think I last remember seeing it in the laundry room..." The Doctor had spied a bookshop and began pulling Charley over to it. She shook her head, thinking, "Laundry room????"

********

If the bookshop owner and the toyshop owner had met, they would have discovered they'd had a lot in common that late Christmas Eve. The bookshop owner marvelled at the enthusiasm of the two people now in his shop. The man, in particular, was constantly dashing back and forth between the shelves and the counter asking if the shop had this book or that book. The owner became quite exhausted just watching him. The young woman with him seemed to prefer romantic novels and kept the owner busy asking if he had this novel or that one. In the end, they purchased at least a dozen books and walked out of the shop, marvelling over the acquisition of so many "first editions". The shop owner was somewhat baffled and not a little dazed.

It was obvious that a trip back to the hotel was necessary in order to off-load. It wasn't the first trip and it wouldn't be the last. After the Doctor and Charley had off-loaded their most recent purchases, they decided a trip to a particularly fascinating looking emporium was in order. That would still leave them plenty of time to get ready for a midnight service at Westminster Abby.

At the emporium, both Charley and the Doctor found themselves in danger of not being able to leave in time for their midnight service. The place was endlessly fascinating and they found themselves marvelling over nearly everything they saw. And, wonder of wonders, each managed to do a bit of secret Christmas shopping for the other's Christmas present. And Charley discovered that her mantle - like the Doctor's frock coat, had pan-dimensional pockets and so she was able to conceal her gift for the Doctor as he had concealed his for her. They arrived back at Claridges, totally exhausted and ready for a bit of rest.

********

It was when they were dressing for church, that Charley discovered a lovely surprise in her carpet bag. She'd opened her bag to retrieve some jewellery, when her hand touched something very soft. Puzzled, she reached in and pulled out a magnificent red velvet and gold satin gown! She gasped in awe, which sent the Doctor dashing into her room in their suite.

Charley looked at him, eyes shining. "Doctor, did you...?"

"No, I didn't, but it is a beautiful gown. And it suits you perfectly." He smiled.

"Well, I didn't pack it. I didn't even SEE this in the wardrobe. So, if YOU didn't and I didn't...How?" They looked at each other, then a second later, burst out laughing. Both simultaneously exclaimed, "The TARDIS!"

The Doctor chuckled. "She must have wanted you to look even more lovely than you already do. She is a romantic old thing!"

Charley was amazed. "This is beautiful. I shall have to thank her when we get back!"

They finished dressing, the Doctor wearing a slight variation on his usual "dress clothes". He was wearing a white linen wing-collared shirt and a blue silk cravat. He looked gorgeous and Charley told him so, most enthusiastically. Before they left, the Doctor helped Charley put her collar-length hair into a reverse french braid round her head, doing each side separately and finishing at the nape of her neck where he used combs to secure a large red velvet bow that hid the short ends of her hair. With the braids giving the illusion that she had more hair than she did and with her fringe curled, she looked wonderful. And the Doctor told her so, several times!

Outside the hotel, the Doctor hailed a hansom cab. They climbed in, the Doctor holding an evening hat in his lap. He was NOT a "hat wearer" as a rule, but it was appropriate to the time. Still, he reckoned he could get away with simply holding or carrying it. And it wouldn't be a problem in the Abbey as gentlemen were asked to remove their hats, anyway.

They arrived in plenty of time for the 11:30 service. Charley couldn't take her eyes of the wonderful holiday decor. Even the Doctor seemed quite fascinated. As it was quite chilly in the Abbey, Charley kept her mantle on for the entire service. Fascinated though they both were by the beauty of the Abbey, they were both properly ready when the service began. It was an incredible experience. The service and carols had the Doctor, Charley and everyone there spellbound. At the end of the hour and a half service, both the Doctor and Charley found themselves somewhat sad to see it end. Outside the Abbey, in the cold Christmas night air, the Doctor turned to Charley and, grinning broadly, said, "Merry Christmas, Charley!"

Charley turned to the Doctor, eyes shining and murmured, "Merry Christmas, Doctor!" Then they hailed a hansom back to Claridges.

********

Christmas morning found the pair up early and, tempting though it was to do presents straightaway, they decided to head for the breakfast buffet in the dining room. However, despite the vast selection of food, the Doctor and Charley opted for a relatively simple meal of porridge, eggs, toast and tea. They were too excited to eat much. Soon they were back in their suite and ready to exchange presents. Each went off to separate rooms and were soon excitedly holding out brown paper parcels tied up with string towards the other.

"Merry Christmas, Charley!" said the Doctor, passing Charley a somewhat heavy parcel.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor!" Charley passed the Doctor a slightly noisy-sounding parcel.

Paper and string were rapidly dealt with and looks of surprise and delight appeared on both faces. Charley had opened her gift to find an exquisite white grand piano-shaped musical box. And when she wound it up, she heard a beautiful rendition of "Liebestraum". She turned to the Doctor, with eyes shining, and breathed, "Thank you, Doctor! This is BEAUTIFUL!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she giggled, "And what do you think, Doctor? Do you like your present?"

"It's extraordinary, Charley!" He smiled. "Wherever did you find this? It's amazing! And, yes, I love it! Thank you!" He gave Charley a thank you kiss - on her nose! She giggled. Charley had given the Doctor a most unusual clockwork bank. It was quite large and had a figure of a man with a teapot. When one placed coins into the teapot, the man would lean over and "pour" them into a lidded teacup. When the teacup had filled to a certain level, the lid would come down and give the appearance of a cup filled with milky tea. By pushing a second button, the lid would slowly lower as though the tea was being drunk and the coins would slip down through the bottom of the cup and saucer - through a sort of trapdoor, and into the storage area of the bank. When the cup was empty of coins, the lid would slide back up and pop open, revealing the empty cup! It was a most incredible object and the Doctor was thoroughly delighted. To the strains of "Liebestraum" from Charley's musical box, they both spent at least an hour feeding coins into the Doctor's new bank and had enormous fun!

It wasn't long before it was time for the Doctor's surprise for the afternoon. He told Charley they were going to visit some very special people. Quite intrigued, Charley put her mantle on and they were soon outside and the Doctor was hailing a cab. They got in and the Doctor told the driver, "Great Ormond Street Hospital, please!"

********

During their cab ride, though he kept his voice low, the Doctor still restricted his comments on the history of Great Ormond Street Hospital - founded by Dr Charles West, to its initial period from its opening on 14 February 1852 to 1860. Charley found it fascinating that the hospital was founded on Valentine's Day.

"That's wonderful!" She enthused. "That's so perfect for a long overdue hospital for children to be founded on Valentine's Day!" She looked at the Doctor. "How did you manage this visit, anyway?"

"With a little help from our good friend, Tara." He smiled at her and winked. "I'm a doctor from the island of Gallifrey near the coast of Ireland and interested in their more successful discoveries and am also interested in making a sizable donation to the hospital." He showed Charley a parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. He grinned at her. "This box is filled with five pound notes. It should help quite nicely."

"Well done, Doctor!"

"Thank you!" He replied. "I thought it best not go "empty-handed." He looked up. "Ah! We're here!" He paid the driver and helped Charley out of the hansom.

As they approached the door of the Great Ormond Street Hospital, the Doctor told Charley more about GOSH. He told her firstly about Charles Dickens being one of the first fund raisers and about Queen Victoria's visits and then he moved on to more recent titbits. He told her about James M. Barrie's connection and how the hospital had acquired the rights to his "Peter Pan" books and that had given the hospital sizable funds since the acquisition of those rights. By the time he'd finished and had left Charley fascinated and speechless, they'd arrived at the door to GOSH. The Doctor made their presence known and, a few minutes later, they were let into the Great Ormond Street Hospital...

********

The Doctor and Charley were shown into the director's office where they were warmly greeted. After introductions were made, the director remarked, "I have your letter here and it says you wish to know of some of our more successful discoveries. Was there anything in particular you wanted to know about, Doctor Bowman?"

"Actually, no, nothing in particular." The Doctor smiled. "But what would you say were your most effective treatments thus far?"

The director gave a chuckle. "Soap and water! Most of the children that come here are from the very poor areas near the hospital. The first step after a child's condition has been assessed, is to give the child a bath and see that he or she is properly fed. Proper food and hygiene is not something many of these children are used to, I'm afraid."

"Yes, of course." The Doctor replied, smiling. "It's amazing what the simple basics of life can do towards curing disease."

Charley added. "Getting the basics in order, I would assume, would help with all manner of conditions - mental and physical, right, Sir?"

"It is the first step and it can work wonders. Getting the basics attended to first, allows us to more clearly see what the real problem is."

"Quite so." The Doctor responded, then asked, "Could you tell me something of the instruments and equipment you use here? I'd be curious to see if there's anything that might help me in my work." Both Charley and the Doctor were thinking he sounded like a reporter from the Lancet or something. Charley had some difficulty holding back a few giggles, especially, considering the futuristic medical equipment in the TARDIS.

The director made to get up. "Tell you what, how about I introduce you to one or two of our surgeons? I believe one or two are free at the moment."

"That would be most welcome. Thank you!" The Doctor smiled, as the director led him and Charley out of the office and down the corridor...

********

The Doctor and Charley had a most informative time talking to a few of the surgeons at the hospital. The Doctor and - especially, Charley - were quite impressed by the variety and quite amazing nature of the surgical instruments they were shown. Although, certainly more old-fashioned than in her time and most definitely more old-fashioned than those in the TARDIS, Charley was amazed at just how advanced the medical equipment seemed. And, despite the fact that a lot of the things looked incredibly terrifying, Charley was still impressed. The surgeons felt justifiably proud of their equipment and were quite happy to show it off.

On the way back from one surgeon's office, the Doctor noticed the sign on one door and exclaimed, "Ah! The wards! I was.." He was interrupted by the director.

"I'm afraid, Dr Bowman, that we now only allow visitors to see the children on Sunday afternoons." It was a Monday. He saw the Doctor's and Charley's disappointed faces. "I'll explain back in my office." A few minutes later, they were again seated in the director's office and he explained the reasons for the visiting hours...

"At first, visiting was offered just about anytime. Alas, far too many visitors brought with them, exposure to - and, indeed, had a fair amount of disease themselves, so we were compelled to restrict the visiting hours. And to be fair to everyone, the decision had to include everyone, including such healthy people as your good selves. I'm sure you understand." He smiled.

"Yes, of course, we understand." The Doctor replied and Charley nodded her agreement. The Doctor continued. "It would be an obvious necessity. Still, it would have been nice to have talked to some of the children."

The director was thoughtful for a moment, then got up and went to his file cabinet and, after a moment's searching, pulled out several folders. "I may be able to help, after all. A number of children are now well and are ready to go home. They are simply waiting for someone to collect them. For some, it might be a day or two's wait, so visitors would be quite welcome. To be sure, though, I really shouldn't allow even this outside of regular visiting hours, but, as you are a doctor yourself and, you, Miss Pollard, are also obviously healthy, I think I can make a rare exception." He smiled again.

"Thank you! That would be most appreciated." The Doctor replied gratefully. Charley actually looked relieved and echoed the Doctor's thank you. The director sent for a nurse and spoke with her. Whilst the nurse went to fetch the children and as the director turned to replace the folders, Charley quietly asked the Doctor how he had missed the correct visiting hours. He was saved from answering, when a half dozen children were brought into the director's office, accompanied by a nurse.

The children were understandably a bit shy, that was until the Doctor offered them barley sugar and aniseed sweets from a large bag - having previously asked permission from the director and nurse. The sweets helped the children relax noticeably - the sweets and the Doctor's natural affinity for children. Charley smiled. After all, the Doctor was frequently just a big kid himself. The children became quite open about their stay at GOSH.

They were quite pleased with the care from the doctors and nurses, but as from time immemorial, the food did not go over well with them. It was all right, but not splendid. Everyone laughed and the Doctor said that the food in the hospitals on the island of Gallifrey suffered the same reputation. Charley finished up with a serious case of the giggles and soon had all present joining in. It was a delightful interview, but soon the children had to go back to wait for their parents. Goodbyes were reluctantly said and the children left. The Doctor and Charley stayed for a bit longer and just before they left, the Doctor presented the director with the box containing several hundred five pound notes. The director was most astonished and most grateful. The Doctor and Charley took their leave soon after...

********

Charley was getting well used to riding in a hansom. During the ride back to their hotel, she pebble-dashed the Doctor with questions - why didn't he know about the visiting hours and was Punch and Judy around in 1860 and did he also think some of the equipment at GOSH terrifying. The Doctor laughed and - once he could get a word in, began to answer Charley's questions...

"In order of asking, it just seemed to have slipped my mind. You know that when one tries to remember everything one needs to, no matter how hard one tries, something ALWAYS seems to be forgotten. Secondly, Samuel Pepys recorded seeing Punch and Judy in his diary of 9 May 1662. So, yes, Punch and Judy was around in Dickens' time, Charley." He chuckled at Charley's surprised face. "And, to answer your last question, yes, I did find some of the tools and equipment, shall we say, alarming. That's what every generation usually thinks of any previous generations' methods and tools, et cetera. But, so long as the goal is met, I don't expect it matters." He smiled.

"And the staff at the Great Ormond Street Hospital would, no doubt, find things from their future somewhat terrifying as well. Though, they would probably be just the teeniest bit jealous!" Charley smiled.

"How right you are, Charley. How right you are." He looked up. "Ah! Back at the hotel. Just in time to get ready for Christmas lunch." He helped Charley out of the hansom.

********

The Doctor and Charley came down to Christmas lunch at Claridges, looking absolutely stunning. The Doctor had on his 1860's version of his "dress clothes" and Charley was again wearing her red velvet and gold satin gown from the service at Westminster Abbey. Soon everyone had been served and Charley and the Doctor were getting to know the people either side of them. By the time Christmas crackers had arrived, they'd made several new friends. The cracker jokes were seriously horrible. The humour in Victorian times was a bit different to Charley's time, but she still found herself unable to avoid laughing...

Charley opened her cracker to find, "Q: Why does a spoon reclining in a cup of tea resemble a handsome young lady?" A. "Because it's 'in-tea-resting'." She kept looking at the Doctor and giggling. "You should have received this one, Doctor! You're the great tea-lover!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, then chuckled. "And I believe you'd appreciate this one, Charley." He read out his cracker joke. "Q: Why is a blush an anomaly?" A. "Because it's the one occasion when a woman is admired for her cheek!". Charley groaned. "OHH, DOCTOR!" Then she laughed. "That's terrible!" They both laughed for several minutes, then were asked their opinion of their respective neighbours' jokes. They consisted of:

"See here, waiter, I've found a button in my salad." "That's all right, sir, it's part of the dressing."

And the other one was considered even worse:

"Why should the number 288 never be mentioned in company?" "Because it is too gross."

It was decided that all the jokes were so bad, they were excellent and no one could say anything for quite some time as there was too much groaning and laughing going on. Fortunately, the food and drinks were considerably better than the cracker jokes. The Doctor and Charley were so exhausted from it all, that they were both compelled to take a nap in their suite before either would have the strength for Punch and Judy.

********

Sometime later, the Doctor and Charley were in reception and the Doctor was asking for the hotel's opinion on the best Punch and Judy show reasonably nearby. After some debate amongst the hotel staff, an agreement was reached and the Doctor and Charley were on their way. As they stood in the crowd in front of the little theatre where the show would take place, they talked with some of the people there. This consisted mostly of the Doctor regaling everyone with the history of P & J. The puppeteer was able to hear as well and he was quite nearly late for his performance he was so spell-bound by the Doctor's dissertation. Charley found herself shaking her head and giggling again. The Doctor was in his element. At last, the performance was finally able to get underway and the Doctor and Charley found themselves shouting,"BOO!" along with everyone else at Punch's antics. Afterwards, the Doctor and Charley spoke with the puppeteer for a bit. They praised his performance and talked about the intriguing fact that something that was truly so violent, could be so fascinating. Charley said it was just plain baffling. The Doctor laughed and they said their goodbyes to the puppeteer and left.

It had been an incredible day and they were both exhausted. And as the Doctor had quite a bit planned for Boxing Day, they decided to call it a night. After a light supper of bread, cheese and wine, they went off to bed.

********

Breakfast on Boxing Day was a repetition of breakfast from Christmas morning. Charley hardly noticed what she was eating, though. The Doctor had told her they would be attending a pantomime, Beauty and the Beast - complete with an accompanying harlequinade! Charley had seen pantos before, of course, but she'd never seen a harlequinade. She couldn't wait! Even the Doctor was as excited as a little boy. They finished their breakfast and were soon at the venue.

They took their seats and talked about what they hoped to see. Charley was particularly anxious to see the transformation scene where the Beast transforms back into a human. She couldn't imagine how that could be done onstage. The Doctor had shown her a film in the TARDIS at one point that had been done in the 1990s. She had loved it and had thought the transformation in that had been amazing. But to see it onstage would be incredibly amazing. The Doctor was excited about that as well, but he was especially looking forward to the audience participation. That was always his particular favourite in pantomimes. The Doctor had been imparting some of his vast knowledge of pantos when the time came for the show to begin. They looked up, already engrossed.

There would be a break in between the panto and the harlequinade for lunch as the festivities would last most of the day. But at the moment, neither the Doctor nor Charley were thinking of lunch. They were too busy participating in the show with the rest of the audience...

It was insane as were all pantos. Charley had never laughed so much in all her life! Even the Doctor became exhausted from all the laughing he was doing. As in all pantomimes, the characters were not always exclusive to the theme of the panto. So neither the Doctor nor Charley were surprised when Little Bo Peep popped in. They WERE a bit surprised when she started to seduce the Beast, though! Supposedly, that was for the adults' enjoyment and was meant to "go over the heads of the children" - at least in theory. Typical panto nuttiness. Comic dances and songs abounded. The Doctor and Charley happily joined in on the songs, singing as loudly as they could. The transformation scene did not disappoint one bit! The Beast was showered with a deluge of snow-like bits of paper, almost completely hiding him from view. When he emerged from the "snow shower" as the prince, the audience cheered loudly and long. The Doctor and Charley loudest of all! The lunch break - when it came, was desperately needed as the harlequinade promised to be even MORE insane!

********

The panto continued after lunch with just as much - if not more, insanity as before. Just as the Doctor and Charley were thinking they'd need a nap to have the energy for the harlequinade, the fairy came onstage and transformed the panto characters into Harlequin, Columbine, Clown, Pantaloon and Pierrot. If the audience thought things were nuts before with the panto, it was nothing to the insanity of the harlequinade! Chase scenes involved Harlequin and Columbine running out into the audience and begging various audience members to save them from Pantaloon and Clown! The two errant characters even tried to hide under the Doctor's and Charley's feet! Tears of laughter were streaming out of the Doctor's and Charley's eyes, they were laughing so hard. By the time the festivities ended, several hours later, the Doctor and Charley were happy, exhausted and in desperate need of tea! But, firstly, in his usual talented way, the Doctor had wrangled a chance for Charley and him to talk with the players. They congratulated them on their performances and spent a few moments discussing panto and harlequinade. It was near teatime when the Doctor and Charley finally sat down to tea in Claridges' restaurant.

After tea, the Doctor and Charley went to their suite to pack. They were thoroughly enjoying their stay in Dickens' London, but they decided it was time to go home. They missed the TARDIS and were anxious to have their own private Christmas. They'd also decided to take a last stroll through 1860s London before hailing a hansom back to Hampstead Heath. They paid their bill and checked out of Claridges.

Owning to the pan-dimensional pockets in the Doctor's frock coat and Charley's mantle, their carpet bags were no trouble to carry. They each had a free hand for one last toffee apple. They'd just finished their apples and were looking in a shop window, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Good evening, kind sir!" They turned to see the family from Christmas Eve. Again, the whole family was there. The man was seated on a chair with his wife beside him. The children were seated on low stools near their parents. The man had a wooden box beside him filled with wooden figures. He had a table in front of him on which displayed several tiny figures of excellent quality. The Doctor and Charley approached, smiling.

"Hello there, Mr...Ah?" The Doctor began.

"Goodmab, sir, Robinson Goodmab. And this is my wife, Margaret." Margaret smiled at them and introduced their children. "And these are our children - Maisie, Sadie and Hannah." The three little girls giggled. The Doctor and Charley smiled at them and the Doctor introduced himself and Charley.

"I'm Dr Bowman - "Doctor" to all my friends. And this is my ward, Charlotte Pollard, better known as "Charley". Charley smiled and said hello. The Doctor continued. "I see you've been busy, Mr Goodmab. How have you done so far?"

"Robinson, please, kind sir!" Robinson continued. "It's going well. Thank you again for your help. Much appreciated!"

"No problem! And it's Doctor!"

"Doctor. I thought we'd start as best as we could now. In a few days, my barrow will be ready and I'll be able to display more of my work."

The Doctor examined one of the figures as Charley talked with Mrs Goodmab and the children. "These truly are very good, Robinson! Quite like little sculptures. The detail is extraordinary."

"Thank you, sir! I have thought of getting paints and painting them. Might sell even more."

"That would be a fine option, but they are quite good as they are." The Doctor continued to admire the little figure he was holding.

"I just might do both. Offer them painted and unpainted."

"That is a wonderful idea, Robinson! The more options, the better." The Doctor and Charley stayed and talked with the Goodmabs for some time, then started to take their leave, when they were stopped by Mr Goodmab.

"Here," he said, holding out figures of Harlequin and Columbine to the Doctor and Charley. "as a thank you, for all you've both done for us." The Doctor and Charley had told the Goodmabs of their afternoon at the panto. They took the figures, gratefully.

"Thank you, Robinson! That's very kind of you." The Doctor smiled. "These are excellent!" Charley added her gratitude for the gift. "These are lovely! Thank you!" They added their good wishes to the family and, amidst goodbyes, left to go back to the TARDIS, via hansom.

The hansom brought them a slight distance from the actual location of the TARDIS, as the Doctor wanted to avoid any "difficulties". He and Charley walked the remaining distance. Once inside the TARDIS, they both collapsed into chairs, too tired to move. Finally, they were able to drag themselves off for a much-needed bath and a rest. Before he left, the Doctor sent them back to Christmas Eve Day. Soon, all was quiet as the pair slept. The TARDIS took the time to arrange her own surprise for the Doctor and Charley...

********

Sometime later, the Doctor and Charley walked into the console room and froze. The TARDIS had done all the lights and had got the Christmas tree in the tub of sand, leaving just the fun stuff for the Doctor and Charley. Fun stuff being decorating the tree, setting up the model train and baking. They were most grateful and Charley did remember to thank the TARDIS for the beautiful gown Charley had found in her carpet bag. The TARDIS twinkled "You're welcome!". The rest of the afternoon was spent on decorating - with the little figures of Harlequin and Columbine taking pride of place on the tree, and baking and talking of their adventures.

Charley had almost forgotten the "Cromwell" part of their adventure, but not quite. She still couldn't get around the fasting and "business-as-usual" part of it. But she was extremely glad that there were people like William Winstanley to change things back, else she worried that things might STILL be fasting and "business-as-usual"! The Doctor laughed and said he didn't think things would have gotten THAT bad! Sooner or later, the ban would have ended through someone else's efforts. Charley agreed he was probably right and it was good that by Dickens' time, things were so festive! She had LOVED that part of the adventure! The Doctor had agreed. It had been the best part. By the time they were done, it was time for supper. They chose to have it near the tree.

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally remarking on the various ornaments. It seemed to Charley that every time she looked at the tree, she found something that wasn't there the last time she'd looked. Of course, the Doctor was quite happy to explain everything she remarked on. He was as bad with his Christmas trees as he was with his TARDIS. But Charley enjoyed it all. So did the Doctor. It was nice to have a quiet Christmas after the excitement of the first two. They discussed the Winstanleys and spent some time marvelling over their visit to the Great Ormond Street Hospital.

Charley still shuddered at the surgical instruments she saw. "They were so scary, Doctor! Gracious! The thought of things like that being used on children! Terrifying! And the medicines! They tasted bad in my time, but that drop they let us put on our tongues was horrible. No wonder medicine gets such a horrible reputation. They could have used ice cream and sugar back then!" Charley laughed. The Doctor joined in.

"Yes, things were pretty unbelievable in the history of medicine. That's the way it will always be to any generation. Even on Gallifrey, things used in the past still make me shudder. I have some pretty unpleasant memories from my childhood, I can tell you. If you ever fancy a few nightmares, I shall tell you a few of them." The Doctor grinned at her. "But, as the saying goes, one must walk before one can run. And GOSH did make enormous strides forward."

"Yes, they did." Charley laid her head back. Next thing she knew, she'd fallen asleep. The Doctor smiled and went to busy himself under the console.

********

Later that evening, over cocoa and after they'd decided on how to spend Christmas Day, they exchanged the first of their "Save Four" gifts. Both had chosen first edition books for the other. Charley had given the Doctor a copy of Wordsworth's poems and he had given her a copy of Percy Shelley's works. They smiled at the similarity of their choices. Each read out a poem. The Doctor read, "Composed Upon Westminster Bridge, September 3, 1802" and Charley read, "Ode To Heaven". Afterwards, they just sat back and relaxed. It was quiet and beautiful - until, suddenly, all the lights went out. They were both totally baffled and somewhat frightened. Then the lights came on and...

...unbelievably, Father Christmas was standing in front of them, holding out parcels! Then he truly left both the Doctor and Charley completely gobsmacked, when he said, grinning broadly,

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

FIN


End file.
